1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sampling point assembly for use in an aspirating particle detection system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In aspirating particle detection systems, such as those that use the Vesda® range of smoke detectors manufactured by Xtralis Pty Ltd, a network of sampling pipes is routed over an area to be monitored by the particle detection system. Each sampling pipe includes one or more air sampling points through which air samples are drawn into the system for analysis.
In their simplest form a sampling point may be a hole in the sampling pipe or more commonly are a fitting that couples to the pipe. Such fittings typically take the form of a hollow generally cylindrical body with a frusto-conical tip with a hole at its end, into which air is drawn. Such a fitting can be directly connected to the air sampling pipes, e.g. by being interposed in the pipe or attached to a T-junction directly, or connected to the sampling pipe by a sampling conduit. In use, air is drawn into the air sampling points and into the particle detector by an aspirator. The aspirator typically forms part of the particle detector.
The aspirator delivers sample air drawn from the ambient air in the sample location or volume (e.g. room or cabinet etc.) that is being monitored to the detector at a known flow rate. As will be appreciated the flow rate will vary depending on system parameters, but will typically be in the range of 10 to 150 liters per minute.
In order to ensure correct operation of the system, maintenance of the sample pipe network and sampling points is required. During this maintenance it is necessary to rectify any blockages of sampling holes or sampling pipes. In general this is a manual process undertaken by a technician and can be quite time consuming, and hence costly. During maintenance access to the sampling points or pipes may be required from either within the sample location or from a neighbouring space in which the sampling pipe is located, such as within the ceiling space above the sample location.
During installation it is desirable that the sampling point can be installed in a mounting structure, such as a ceiling, floor or wall panel, or equipment cabinet panel, without removal of the mounting structure or access to a neighbouring space that lies on a second side of the structure, e.g. such as a ceiling space above a room, in which a sample pipe and other services may be located. This makes installation more straightforward for technicians as access to the neighbouring space is not needed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a sampling point assembly that is simple to install and remove and/or that minimises blockage within the sampling point.
It is therefore desirable to provide a sampling point assembly that is simple to install and remove and/or that minimises blockage within the sampling point.
Another perceived issue with existing sampling points is that their visibility from within the sampling location may be considered undesirable in some situations or by some people, e.g. architecturally designed spaces, galleries or the like. Thus, a sampling point with minimal visual impact may be desirable.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.